


Oh Mercy, Mercy

by ImperialMint



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young child, Itachi is rescued by a fox spirit. He returns to his great uncle's house many years later to thank the spirit, but learns more of the loneliness and love that exists between humans and spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Mercy, Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Character death (natural causes)
> 
> Inspired by Natsume Yūjin-chō and Hotarubi no Mori e. Title is from The Fog by Rachel Sermanni.

The countryside rolled past as Itachi stared out of the window. The car moved quickly, covering miles between his family home and that of his uncle's, letting him roam free across the wild countryside while his mother gave birth to his brother.

Well, that was what he'd been told, but Itachi could draw his own conclusions. They didn't want him in the way.

"You're quiet Itachi," his uncle said from the driver's seat, looking over his shoulder. Itachi slipped his elbow off of the window and leant forwards. He liked his great-uncle Madara well enough, but he'd always seemed so aloof and alone. His brother had died when they were young, whispers in the family said, and he'd never fully recovered, retreating to the mountains where he could be in peace.

"I'm just tired," Itachi replied, smiling. "And I don't want to be any bother."

Madara smiled warmly and turned back to look at the road. "You're no bother," he said softly. "It'll be nice to have someone stay with me for a while."

The journey continued in silence and Itachi felt himself drifting to sleep. He woke tucked up inside a futon and sat up, looking around the large room with wide eyes. The room was large, much larger than Itachi's room back at his home, and the view from the window was beautiful.

The mountains sprawled around them and Itachi could see far down the valley. They were on the edge of a hill and Itachi opened his mouth in amazement as he looked around, spotting small waterfalls and birds all around.

"Oh, you're awake," a voice said from the doorway and Itachi turned to Madara.

"It's amazing," he said and his uncle nodded.

"The family asks me why I choose to live out here alone when I could be with them in the city." He paused, coming to stand beside Itachi, warm and solid. He reminded Itachi of his father, but was softer somehow, more approachable than stern Fugaku.

"They all think it's because I cannot let go of Izuna," Madara looked down, letting a large hand fall onto Itachi's head, ruffling his hair slightly. "I loved my brother very much, but I learnt from these mountains that I cannot bring him back."

He sighed, looking back out over the landscape. "It's beautiful. I cannot leave because of its beauty; it's as if I've been enchanted." Madara laughed. "I bet it sounds silly," he said, but Itachi shook his head firmly.

"I understand," he replied and Madara nodded his head.

"It's lunchtime. Come," and Itachi followed him down, marvelling at how large the house was. It pained him a little to think of how lonely Madara must be, but then he thought of the mountain and its beauty. No doubt there were other secrets that the mountains held, secrets privy to Madara alone.

After lunch, Itachi asked to leave to explore the mountain. Madara narrowed his eyes, giving him an appraising look before nodding.

"Come back before its dark," he said, passing Itachi a small device. "If you do get lost, switch this tag on. It has a GPS tracker and I'll be able to use it to find you."

Nodding, Itachi slipped his shoes on and ran out into the mountain, chasing butterflies and smiling at the nature around him. He ran further and further until he came upon a small clearing and what looked to be an abandoned temple in disrepair.

"Hello?" he called out, stepping onto the ground and crouching to the ground. A stone lay flat on its side and he could make out the characters marking it to be a temple to worship the fox gods.

Itachi had never been into superstition, but in the past he'd seen shadows out of the corners of his eyes, seen odd things that shouldn't be real. In reality, they probably were just shadows or animals, but Itachi felt in his gut that they were something more, spirits and gods who most people had tossed away.

"Hello?" he tried again, lifting the stone with all of his might until it sat upright, pointing out to declare the shrine to those who might walk pass.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi," he said as he walked towards the shrine door. His hand was just about to touch the wood when the door rattled and he froze, heart pounding in excitement. He knew spirits were real, he'd known it all along!

Itachi pushed the door open and something rushed at him, knocking him to the ground. He fell back with a gasp of pain, but rolled over, looking at the spirit that had pushed him back.

It wasn't a spirit though. It was a fox, baring its teeth before it scampered into the bushes and Itachi rolled onto his back again, sighing.

"They are real," he said, to himself. It didn't matter what his mother or father told him; spirits were real and Itachi was going to see one to prove it.

The sun was beginning to tint the sky a deep orange when Itachi returned to the house. He was covered in grass stains and mud, but Madara didn't bat an eyelid.

"I can wash them tomorrow," he said, rubbing Itachi's head when he apologised. "Izuna and I were the same at your age. You need to enjoy your youth," he added, turning back to dinner and offering a taste to Itachi.

"It's good!" he said and ran to change before they ate together, in peaceful silence.

"Say, are there any legends about spirits on the mountain?" Itachi asked after dinner. Madara looked surprised for a moment before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Only those of the fox gods," he said a moment later. "Though very few people even know of those legends anymore."

Itachi thought of the fox that had been trapped in the temple and his heart began to beat faster. Maybe it hadn't been a real fox at all.

"Can you tell me about them?" he said, voice a little louder than appropriate. It didn't seem to offend Madara though and he nodded, leaning forwards as if they were sharing a secret.

"Legends tell of a timeless god, one who had lived since the creation of the world itself. Though his natural form is that of a fox, he can take the shape of a human." Madara looked out of the window, looking at the moonlit landscape. "No one has ever seen his face."

Itachi waited for Madara to continue.

"It is said he wears a mask at all times when he takes human form and to look upon him without the mask is to curse yourself to an eternity of loneliness." Madara gave a humourless laugh. "But they're all just stories now."

He stood up, taking a deep breath and looking down at Itachi.

"The bath should be ready for you. After that you can go to bed. I'll need your help in the morning to collect some of the vegetables in the field, but after that you can go play on the mountain again."

Itachi nodded and went upstairs.

He woke the following morning and, as Madara had said, helped to dig up various vegetable and set them to be cleaned for dinner. Madara bid him farewell after lunch and Itachi took off at once, heading for the temple once more in hopes that Madara's stories were more than just stories.

He returned every day, never losing hope. Even though he could never see the fox-god, Itachi would try to tell him about his family and his life, hoping that he would be listening and show himself, prove to Itachi that it wasn't just a shadow.

It was starting to get dark one night and Itachi stood, brushing dirt and grass from his clothes. He should have started going back earlier, but he'd wanted to tell the fox-god about himself a little more, how his only true friend was his cousin Shisui and, even then, how Shisui was older and had more things to do.

"I have to go now, kitsune-kami," he said softly, smiling at the shrine door. "I'll come back tomorrow though."

Itachi was about to leave when an odd breeze rolled past. It was freezing cold and he tensed, staring into the darkness of the bushes around him. A pair of glowing eyes could be seen and Itachi started, knowing these eyes carried nothing but misery and anger.

He ran, skidding on the grass as he set off. Itachi knew that whatever the creature pursuing him was, it was out for his blood. So he ran on and on, gasping for air as the sun vanished. Darkness loomed and Itachi didn't see the ledge before it was too late, slipping down a steep bank with a muffled cry.

A warm rush of wind breezed past Itachi and his eyes widened as arms wrapped themselves around him, a body breaking his fall.

"Begone!" the voice shouted and Itachi knew at once that this was the fox-god. He'd been listening all along and Itachi's heart soared. The beast that had been following him gave a grunt and vanished, not daring to disobey a god's command.

The fox-god didn't unwrap his arms, letting the scenery around them settle first. Itachi could hear his breathing and felt his cold, hard mask against the back of his head. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he longed to take it off and see the god's eyes for himself.

It was forbidden though and Itachi had no desire to being eternal loneliness on himself.

"Thank you," Itachi said softly, resting his hands on the fox-god's strong arms. The hold relaxed and Itachi slipped out of it slowly, turning to see the god with his own eyes, but a rush of wind blinded him and, when he was able to see, the fox-god had vanished.

"Itachi!" a shout came and Itachi turned to see Madara holding a large, electronic device, panting in exertion. "You should have been at home hours ago!"

He's turned the tracking device on a little while ago, but that did nothing to ease the guilt. He'd caused Madara to worry, something Itachi had sworn to himself not to do.

"I'm sorry," he began to apologise, but Madara shook his head, smiling.

"Fugaku phoned. Your little brother Sasuke is safe and sound at home and he says that you can return tomorrow." Madara picked Itachi up, beginning to walk back to the house. "We can pack everything tonight and I'll take you home first thing."

Itachi only nodded dumbly, hardly comprehending that he had a brother, a real brother, now. He fancied that he could see the fox-god's mask in the gloom and he smiled, vowing that, one day, he would return to thank him for what he'd done properly.

  
**.**   


Itachi sighed and pulled the phone cord from the wall. He'd been receiving calls from worried relatives all day, all asking him if he was really sure that he wanted to occupy Madara's old house. With his death a few weeks before, they'd all been sure that they'd finally be able to sell the old house on the mountain, but Itachi had been adamant and packed up, moving in as soon as he could.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Itachi flicked it open with disinterest, scanning through the sarcastic text Sasuke had sent him. Sasuke was the only one who knew why Itachi had wanted Madara's house so much and, while he thought his older brother odd for believing in such things, trusted his judgement.

"You owe me for holding them back," Itachi read aloud, shaking his head and turning his phone off. He set it beside the mainline and moved into the house, retracing the steps he'd taken as a child when Madara had looked after him.

There was so much that Itachi had never got to ask Madara before he'd passed on. Had he believed in spirits? Had he ever seen one? Had he gazed upon the fox-god's face and cursed himself to loneliness?

Madara had died alone, after all, alone on the mountains. It was the postman who had found him, sleeping peacefully in his futon. It was sad, but perhaps now he would be able to see his brother once more, and for that, it was beautiful.

It was a while before Itachi could visit the shrine. He had business to take care of and though he was working for the Uchiha family business still, he had to put more effort in for the fact that he'd moved away. If he was seen to be failing, Itachi knew Fugaku would waste no time in dragging him back home, willing or otherwise.

In fact, it was a week after his arrival that Itachi had time to visit the shrine. The stone still stood upright, proudly, and the rest of the shrine was ruined, just as it had been when he was a young child, so many years ago. He looked around, scanning for signs of spirits or foxes, determined to thank the god that had saved him.

"I'm back," he called, pulling a mandarin from his pocket and placing it on the shrine steps. He didn't know if it was an adequate offering for the fox-god, but he hoped that it would bring attention to him anyway.

"It's been a while, but I've returned." Itachi smiled and sat next to the mandarin, pulling another from his pocket and beginning to peel it. The air around was fresh, snapping on the heels of spring, and he shrugged his coat up a little more, popping a plump segment into his mouth.

"I wanted to thank you properly, kitsune-kami," Itachi said to the shrine. "For saving my life when I was a child."

"You know," someone said and Itachi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'm not actually a kami."

The spirit, dressed in a deep orange kimono and wearing a white and red kitsune-printed mask, was standing by the side of the shrine. He walked slowly to Itachi's side, looking at the mandarin.

"Thank you," he said, reaching for the fruit. "Not many people remember this shrine exists, let alone visit it. I always enjoyed your visits." The spirit sat beside Itachi, surprisingly warm and familiar.

"Itachi-san wasn't it?" the spirit asked, turning his mask to face Itachi.

"Just Itachi will do," he replied and the mask bobbed up and down. Two long ears stretched upwards and it ended in the point of a nose. Deep red lines marked the eyes and shot upwards as well as three, small marks on each cheek.

"If you're not a kami, does that mean the stories are wrong?" Itachi ventured, taking the unpeeled mandarin from the spirit and digging into the flesh, stripping the fruit for him in a way that felt natural, as if they'd made it a routine years ago.

"Well," the spirit began, giving a shaky laugh as he ran a hand through the back of his hair. "I don't know what the stories say, but I do serve a kitsune. Kurama-kami, lord of the mountains and valleys. He is our protector, though I'm the last of my brother spirits."

The spirit turned away for a moment and Itachi offered him the mandarin. He took it gratefully, slipping piece after piece under his mask, delicately.

"It must be lonely," Itachi commented, thinking of Madara all alone and the spirit. How long had he been alone? Human lives must be so fleeting to the spirits.

"Sometimes, but you are lonely too, aren't you?" The fox mask turned to look at Itachi. "I can still sense the same sadness upon you that you carried as a child." He turned away, popping another mandarin segment into his mouth.

"It's not all bad, loneliness," the spirit said softly. "I've learnt to appreciate the beauty around me and I've seen so many wonderful things." He trailed off and Itachi murmured in agreement. The world was clearer when you were alone, sharper and beautiful. Yes it was sad, but the sadness was drenched in morning dew and evening mist.

"The world works in strange ways," he commented and the spirit nodded, finishing the last of the mandarin.

"I wanted to thank you," Itachi said next, turning at the waist to face the spirit. "For saving my life back then."

"You did say that before," the spirit murmured, turning away for a moment, seeming to consider something. "I suppose I don't have much to lose," he muttered and pushed his mask up ever so slightly, just so that Itachi could see his lips.

A sign of trust, Itachi realised, and he waited patiently, sensing that the spirit was about to do something unusual.

"My name is Naruto," he said, smiling widely, not in the way that Itachi had pictured. "It's not often a spirit will pass its name onto a human, so take care of it."

A breeze picked up and Naruto stood, smoothing out his kimono and slipping his mask back into place.

"Kurama-kami summons me," he said and Itachi stood too. He had work to return to and, by all rights, should be able to leave with no regrets. He'd said his thanks, but there was more. He wanted to know Naruto better, as absurd as it seemed.

"Will you return tomorrow?" Itachi asked and Naruto's head jerked a little, evidence of his surprise.

"You want to see me again?" he asked, incredulously. "Even though your thanks has been passed on?"

Itachi smiled, half-turning away to look through the trees. Snowdrops were just beginning to push through the ground and he made a noise of agreement.

"It's nice not to be so alone," he said. "And I need to prove that I can look after your name," Itachi continued, moving off first.

He was a good distance away before he heard laughter and he turned to see Naruto waving his arm, mask glinting in the sun.

"Tomorrow then!" he called and Itachi turned away, heart pounding in his chest in a way it hadn't for years.

  
**.**   


Being friends with a spirit was hard. Some days Naruto wouldn't show and others he would be almost-invisible. It was like a disease, he told Itachi, and sometimes the burden of being the only follower of Kurama-kami left took its toll.

"People don't believe anymore," he had said, shrugging his shoulders as he's taken another apple segment from the box Itachi had brought with him. "But I've lived long enough that I'd be happy to pass from this world."

Naruto's mask had been pushed up again and his smile mournful, but his words sincere. It would have been selfish of Itachi to say that he would miss Naruto, but it hadn't changed the fact that, in his heart, that was the way he would always felt.

"I'd miss you," he had said softly and Naruto had smiled once more, placing his hand over Itachi's.

"I'm not sure your will alone would keep me from fading from these mountains. It's the old stories of gods and spirits, not the truth that people believe in." Naruto had looked to the canopy of trees and Itachi had imagined that his eyes were closed, hair ruffling in the gentle breeze.

"But I will stay for you," he'd added, taking another apple piece. "I've grown fond of you."

They spoke about trivial things, mostly, safe in the knowledge that they could what was in each others' hearts. For Naruto, he was so old and lonely, having seen his brothers fade away and the world change. For Itachi, he was young and lonely, locked against his family and unable to escape. Their moments at the kitsune shrine were a moment of escape and peace, kindred souls seeking solace.

It was almost summer now and Itachi lay back against the warm grass, having ditched the steps today. Naruto watched him, tilting his mask as Itachi stretched his arms out and closed his eyes.

"There's going to be a storm tonight," Naruto murmured, not even bothering to look at the sky. Itachi pushed himself up a little, resting on his elbows. He was used to Naruto predicting the weather, but he'd never experienced a storm here.

"Are the storms violent?" he asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Not usually. Your house will most likely only get the rain and wind, though you'll be able to see the lightning in the mountains." He stood, earlier than he usually would. "Kurama-kami will need me now that there's a storm coming. The spirits become rowdy and we will need to ensure the Nogitsune do not try to harm any humans."

"Nogitsune?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded.

"One of them came after you. They are the remnants of my brothers, though there are few of them left. Only ill will and hatred is left within them now and Kurama-kami aids me in freeing them of this hatred." He sighed and Itachi wanted to reach out, to share Naruto's burden.

"Stay inside tonight," Naruto warned. "The fox-fire might be unearthed tonight and there's nothing I can do to protect you from the Nogitsune if they believe you have it."

Itachi didn't bother to ask what the fox-fire was, already familiar with the kitsune's light in the lore he had read at Madara's former house.

He arrived home in the rain, running inside and shaking himself free of loose raindrops. There had been no warning and the storm had set upon him, just as Naruto had warned him.

Itachi ate dinner sitting by the window, looking out at the lightning-torn mountains. Every time the lightning forked down, he wondered how Naruto was doing out in the rain. He hoped that he had a warm place to return home to and fell asleep wondering if Naruto would ever set foot in his home.

He woke to sunlight. Pools of rainwater had gathered around the house and Itachi took a little time to inspect the house, checking for water damage. The wind had been strong last night, but now it was gentle and soothing, something Itachi hoped meant that Naruto and Kurama-kami had been victorious through the night.

Naruto was at the shrine already when Itachi arrived. He had a bottle of sake at his side and two cups, filling one for Itachi as soon as he sat down. Persimmons were the fruit of choice today and he sliced into a few, sharing the spoils with Naruto.

"This is good sake," he said a moment later and Naruto hummed in agreement, raising his cup a little.

"The lightning hit a tree and sake split from its bark. Free sake for all!" he said, throwing his arms up and laughing.

"Were you safe last night?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Kurama-kami was with me the entire time. He's not fond of humans or else I would introduce you two. He'll be here long after I fade away, I know that for sure." Naruto smiled and took another sip of his sake.

"His powers are not what they once were, especially as he shares some with me, but he will outlive all the spirits in this forest." Naruto poured more sake for Itachi and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Do you have a safe place to return to?" Itachi suddenly asked, a little while later. Naruto set his sake cup on the steps and asked what Itachi meant.

"Last night, for example, did you have somewhere safe to return home to?" Itachi clarified and Naruto shook his head, smiling.

"It doesn't matter-" he began, but Itachi cut him off.

"I worry about you," he blurted out. The sake in his stomach grew bitter, but it also gave him courage. "You spend the night protecting us from the Nogitsune and yet you do not have a safe place to rest yourself."

He was gripping Naruto by the shoulders now, but he couldn't let up. He wanted Naruto to know how important it was he was safe – how important he was to Itachi.

"Promise me that in the next storm, you'll rest in my house when you've taken care of the Nogitsune." Itachi's voice was firm and his eyes determined. Naruto hesitated just for a moment and then deflated, bowing his head.

"I will," Naruto said softly, huffing a laugh a moment later. It was unlike any laugh that Itachi had heard before and he looked over, expecting a grave look on Naruto's lower face. All that lay there, though, was pure happiness; delight that Itachi had asked that of him.

  
**.**   


Itachi wasn't awake when the next storm him. He hadn't known it was approaching either, being overtaken by work and unable to see Naruto. It was fierce and long, but Itachi wasn't aware of it.

In his dreams, he saw Naruto with a bright yellow flame in his hands, calling out across the mountains for his Kurama-kami.

The morning came quietly and Itachi rolled over in his futon. He stretched a hand out and brushed something cold. Opening an eye revealed Naruto's fox mask and he started away, clutching the mask in his hands, fearing the worst.

"It's okay Itachi," Naruto's voice called from the door to the room. He carried a tray of food, messily made, but smelling wonderful to Itachi's empty stomach.

"Naruto?" he asked first, looking dutifully at the ground even though he'd caught a glimpse of Naruto's full features. The tale Madara had told him about viewing the kitsune-kami's face was haunting and he couldn't bear to lose Naruto like this.

"The lightning hit the shrine last night and released fox-fire. I asked Kurama-kami to use a little of his power to bind the magic of the fox-fire within me and allow me to take human form." Naruto set the tray down and looked away.

Itachi's head jerked up and he noticed the slight flush to Naruto's cheeks.

"It only lasts for one day, but I wanted, no – needed to do this." His smile was suddenly sad and Itachi moved closer, wiping a lone tear from the corner of Naruto's eye.

"I never wanted anything as much as I want to stay by your side," Naruto whispered as he leant forwards. His lips brushed Itachi's ear and Itachi held him tightly, savouring the warmth of Naruto in his temporary form.

"I needed to see you like this, even if it's just for a day," Naruto said and pulled back slightly. His eyes were bright with unshed tears and he shook his head. "I should be happy," he mumbled, laughing at himself and rubbing his eyes.

"Naruto," Itachi murmured softly. "I will treasure this day always," he continued, kissing Naruto softly, questioningly.

"Itachi," Naruto replied, gripping Itachi's shoulders and kissing back firmly, pushing Itachi down with a smile and resting his head against his chest. "It doesn't have to be something amazing, I just want to be with you."

Itachi closed his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, his heart soaring as he knew what Naruto was trying to tell him. He wondered if Naruto could hear what was inside of his own heart too.

  
**.**   


The day he spent with Naruto in human form would be one Itachi never forgot. While they didn't even leave the house, it was nice to be together in ways they'd been unable to as a spirit and a human.

The time came for Naruto to leave and Itachi thought nothing as the fox-fire burnt through Naruto's body, burning across his skin in a blaze of warm yellow. Naruto smiled as he vanished with the flames, though he looked so sad for a brief moment.

Itachi thought nothing of Naruto's vanishing act until a week later. It wasn't rare for them to separate for a few days, but it had never been this long before and he was starting to get worried.

"Naruto?" Itachi called out at the shrine. He set down two apples and looked around the grounds, returning to the steps with a frown.

"Where are you?" he said quietly, turning to pick up his apple. It was alone and he smiled, whipping around to try and spot Naruto.

"I was really worried," Itachi admitted as he scoured around for any hint of Naruto. "Come on, it's not funny anymore."

Naruto didn't appear though and Itachi returned to the house. Something wasn't right, he could feel it, and he searched through the lore books Madara had kept, searching to see if Naruto could have been hurt by the Nogitsune. If he had, maybe there would be a way to save him in these books.

A small postcard fell out and Itachi paid no heed to it until he was packing up the (uninformative) books. He took the card in his hands, smiling at the procession of kitsune holding fox-fire. Itachi turned the card over and fought not to drop it, his stomach clenching painfully.

Without a care for what he was wearing or the time of night, Itachi fled the house. He hadn't even changed into outdoor shoes, but he kept running, heading towards the shrine.

He was a fool, Itachi realised. The sound of rustling bushes alerted Itachi to the fact that he wasn't alone, but it wasn't Naruto. Eyes of the Nogitsune followed Itachi as he ran on and they began the chase. Though he was headed for the protection of the shrine, Itachi wasn't sure if the barrier would still work on the Nogitsune. The shrine was so damaged that any barrier against evil spirits would likely have crumbled years ago.

Itachi could feel them at his feet, snapping at his heels. He gasped for air and then heard a mighty roar. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air, soft fur underneath his hands as the creature he sat upon turned around, roaring a challenge to the Nogitsune.

"Begone!" the creature called, an odd light shooting from its maw and trapping the Nogitsune inside.

Itachi remained still until the creature lowered its head. Its eyes were bright red and fur a bright orange, but its face was unmistakable, as well as the nine tails. It was the fox from Naruto's mask – Kurama-kami.

"Thank you, Kurama-kami," Itachi said, bowing his head. Though why Kurama-kami himself was saving him when Naruto had said he hated humans was beyond Itachi's grasp.

"I did not do it for you," he said, voice deep as he looked slightly beyond Itachi.

Itachi turned, saddened further and yet not shocked when he couldn't seen Naruto there.

"I came to ask if it was true," he said sadly, turning to Kurama-kami once again. The postcard was crumpled in his hands now, but its message was still clear. "Is it?" he asked and Kurama-kami closed his eyes slowly.

"Naruto begged me to use the fox-fire, even though he knew what it would mean. He wanted to spend one day with you before his light faded away." Kurama-kami paused, opening his eyes. There was no mocking or hatred in them, only regret and sympathy, the mark of yet another who had known the deep sting of loneliness.

"His light will forever be hidden to the human world," Kurama-kami said, confirming what Itachi already knew. By using the fox-fire, Naruto had sealed himself from human sight forever. He could be standing next to Itachi right now, but Itachi would never know.

"Why?" Itachi asked, but it wasn't directed at Kurama-kami. He felt the air stir next to his ear, a mimic of words Naruto had whispered in his ear the night before, and he fell to his knees, unable to bear the thought anymore.

"He will not leave your side," Kurama-kami said softly. "Though you will never see him again, Naruto will always be there."

Itachi let a sob escape, curled on the floor. He couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't feel anything but the overwhelming sadness in his chest.

"Naruto," he whispered. "I love you."

The wind whispered its own tune, but Itachi thought that if he listened carefully enough he could hear Naruto's reply, just as it was the night before. The ground was cool against his forehead and he felt the ache die just a little bit.

"Is it okay if Naruto comes with me?" Itachi asked, rubbing his eyes as Kurama-kami looked down at him.

Kurama-kami looked away, over the mountain and his land.

"Human lives are so short. It is but a blink in my lifetime. Naruto chose to take the fox-fire, just as he chooses to stay with you." Kurama-kami closed his eyes. "As much as I despise humans, I only wish for his happiness."

And then Itachi was alone, Kurama-kami fading into the wind and returning to his mountain.

No – his mind corrected. No, he wasn't alone. Though he would never be able to see him, to hear him or feel him, Naruto was there.

And would always be there.

  
**.**   


The sun was bright for the autumn and Sasuke shielded his eyes. They were dry from crying, but he had no more tears to shed, having left the funeral a short while earlier. He'd never thought it would come to this, but he understood why more than anyone else in the family.

Uchiha Itachi had passed away of natural causes. No one had been able to explain it, why a healthy, late-twenties man had simply fallen asleep and never woken up. Some called it a curse upon the house, others wondering if Itachi had been ill and that his reason for moving far out, but all of them had been wrong.

While he didn't know everything, Itachi had revealed enough for Sasuke to know that he'd died of a broken heart. He hadn't been long for this world, Sasuke had always thought, and falling in love with a spirit had simply proven what Sasuke had suspected for a long while.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san," Sasuke said as he set Itachi's ashes on the shrine steps. He placed the mask Itachi had kept on him at all times by the urn's side and took a step back, tears welling up once again.

They weren't sad though, not when he could see the image of his brother and the almost-invisible spirit holding hands together, smiling as they began to fade in the sunlight. The wind rustled around them and Sasuke laughed slightly, his heart warming as the sun hit the shrine.

Wherever they were now, they were happy. They were together.

"Goodbye," he whispered into the wind, hoping desperately it would reach them, wherever they were.

  
**.**   



End file.
